


poggies test

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soda Can, Vore
Language: Afrikaans
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lol what am I doing
Kudos: 1





	poggies test

Ibuki cored a soda can, and it travels down her throat slipping past her pretty insides and into her stomach, where it sits there cutely in her stomach acid.

Why the hell I wrote this?? No idea


End file.
